leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Niyanrudan/Arc, the Assassin of Time
|date = Unreleased |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 424 (+68) |mana = 225 (+55) |damage = 51 (+3.25) |attackspeed = 0.653 (+2.4%) |range = 550 |armor = 16 (+2.5) |magicresist = 20 (+2.5) |healthregen = 7 (+0.675) |manaregen = 7 (+0.65) |speed = 325 |IP = ? |RP = ? }}Arc, the Assassin of Time is a custom champion in League of Legends. Old Ability Set |secondname = Stagnating Fang |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Arc throws a dagger to a target, dealing damage. This skill can be cast a second time within 4 seconds before going on cooldown. The second throw is now a time magic-infused dagger, stagnating time on the wounds, and as a result reduces healing effects on the target to half for 4 seconds. *'Cast Range:' 600 |secondlevel= |thirdname = Chrono Rewind |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active) Marks the location in which the target stood, forcing it to return there after a few seconds. Can be casted again after 0.5 second to manually return them to the location. After being returned to the location, Timed Fatality is applied. *'Mana Cost:' 75 *'Cast Range:' 600 *'Return Delay:' 2 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Chrono Breaker |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): Afflicts a target area with time-stopping magic, rendering units caught and entering units slowed for a short duration. After 2 seconds of staying inside the area, they are stopped. Once the time magic ends, the area conjures a powerful blast that deals magic damage to all units caught in it. *'Slow Duration:' 1 second *'Stop Duration:' 1 second *'Time Distortion Duration:' 3 seconds *'Cast Range:' 500 *'Area of Effect:' 350 |ultilevel = }} New Ability Set |secondname = Dagger Volley |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Arc throws daggers in a conical area in front of him, dealing damage and marking enemy champions it hits. Will become Chrono Breaker for 4 seconds when an enemy champion is marked before going on cooldown. *'Cast Range:' 850 *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Chrono Breaker |secondpic2 = |secondinfo2 = (Active): Arc ignores the concept of time and distance, disappearing from his current position, then appearing 0.5 second later behind a selected enemy champion marked by Dagger Volley, dealing damage plus a percentage of their current health. After dealing damage, he returns to his original position. He is untargetable during the process. |secondlevel= |secondlevel2= |thirdname = Chrono Rewind |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active): Arc creates a loophole in time that forcibly returns the target to once where it stood a few seconds ago. Can be cast again after 1 second to manually return the target. *'Cast Range:' 700 *'Mana Cost:' 75 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Line of Death |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): After channeling for 2.5 seconds, Arc dashes towards a target location, putting enemy champions hit into suppression and dealing damage 1.5 seconds later when the suppression wears off. Minions hit are damaged instantly. *'Cast Range:' 1250 (Max selectable distance) |ultilevel = }} Notes Concept Art Art provided by KronosCifer. Lore The Fyrone Flats was always a land of a mysterious past. Some say it was a wonderful land with trees and big lakes got destroyed in the Rune Wars, or a big sea, that drained off the past thousand years and there are thousands of other stories and fairy tales about this mysterious land. But only one knows the truth, only one lost everything to keep the secrets where they belong. Arcus was a warrior, an assassin for the old kingdom and one of the guardians of the temple of time and his holy stone of paths; he was a General who lead an army of honorable men. Loyal to his king and the priests, he guarded the temple for hundreds of years. But one day, when he came to the temple, his army, the guardians were lying down on the ground, their horses dead, their weapons broken. He ran to the temple, blind with rage and saw something he will never forget; the high priests, murdered, lying all over the holy ground, the King and his guards in the middle of everything, a smile on the king's face when he touched the clear stone. Arcus reacted instantly, the words of the high priests in his head; “The stone is an artifact of time, the carrier will get the control of a short scope between space and time. In the wrong hands, it will be the death of thousands.” He drew his knives, throwing them on the kings guards and jumped on the platform where the king and the stone were. They fought long and no one gained the upper hand. Arcus did an act of desperation. He used all his remaining power, grabbed the stone and fell off the platform, the scream of the king growing quiet in his head. Then he woke up, laying on the sands, with a clear stone in his hands. He stood up and looked around, nothing but the sands. He looked at the stone in his hand. ”It saved me”. The stone slowed the time around him until he was safe. He slept over thousands of years, but now he know what he must do; protect the world from traitors who would destroy peace for power. To achieve this, he allied himself with the League of Legends and fights now on the Fields of Justice with the power of time, to protect. “I saw this new world and I saw my old world, nothing changed in the hearts of the people, there is still distrust in everyone…” – Arc, the Assassin of Time *Credits to KronosCifer on the story. Category:custom champions